


Superfirsts

by ArabianSmut



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabianSmut/pseuds/ArabianSmut
Summary: Superheroines don't often have great starts to their crime stopping careers. This is a collection of short stories about the different super powered ladies finding themselves in perilous situations.
Relationships: Kamala Khan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Superfirsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anthology work, so each chapter will be an unrelated story. Each will get their own tags.
> 
> Complete:
> 
> Ms. Marvel: Stretched Thin
> 
> Planned:
> 
> Spider-Gwen: Tangled Web  
> Supergirl: Feral Friends  
> Batgirl: Lacking Foresight  
> Terra: Master Stroke  
> Kitty's Pride

It was just after Isha prayer that Kamala made her move. Her parents and brother were all going to bed, giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak out. She hasn’t had her powers for long, and they were still taking some getting used to, but they at least made getting down from high places easier. Sneaking out to a party that first time without any powers was a challenge she didn’t want to experience again, especially if it meant getting caught and grounded anyways.

This is it. Her first night on patrol! Finally she can be a real superhero! Sure she’d saved a few people and stopped a couple of robberies already, but those were heat of the moment situations. This time, she would be seeking out criminals so she could take them down. Running down the street, her scarf trails behind her. Kamala tries out her powers, lengthening herself and becoming spring like for longer jumps. She even manages to use her arm to web sling like Spider-Man! 

Making one of her ears bigger helps Ms. Marvel hear things out and it isn’t long before she gets her first sign that something’s amiss. Loud noises from a warehouse that should be closed, that’s definitely suspicious! When she arrives, the new superheroine returns to her normal size and finds a high window to look through. Sure enough, something is going on.

It looks like there’s only one person. Whoever they are, they’re making a mess, ripping open crates and destroying shipping containers. She couldn’t see him too well in the shadows. He looked kind of big. Maybe six feet or so, and built like a linebacker. Whatever, this would be a piece of cake! Kamala wraps an arm around the railing and swings down, shifting her foot into a large hammer shape as she slams into the culprit.

The man goes flying back into a wall with a loud crash. Immediately Kamala freaks out. First day on the job and she already broke the no killing policy! That was overboard! She rushes over to check but to her surprise sees the man standing back up. He groans and brushes himself off before muttering something in Arabic. Kamala quickly recognizes it as something her family says all the time. “No power or skill except by god.”

As he steps forward, Kamala finally gets a good look at him. The Arab man looked to probably be twice her age. She’d guess early thirties, though with his beard it was hard to be sure. His black hair was like a mane on his face. She think she might have seen him at the Masjid but so many people went and she spent her time in the women’s section so it was hard to say for sure. “N-no way! You’re a Muslim, right?!”

The man cleaned the dirt off his clothes. “Yeah, what of it? Wait, you’re that… the new Ms. Marvel, right?”

The girl looks around, wondering if she read the situation right. “What are you doing? This isn’t your stuff, right? Why are you destroying these things?!”

He shrugs his shoulders. “This place is abusing their workers. They bring in illegal immigrants and have them work for dimes in shitty situations. They have this coming.” He starts to walk towards another container before the young superhero stands in his way.

“That isn’t right, but this isn’t how you solve problems! You give our people a bad name!” 

The man tries to find a way past her but Kamala won’t budge. “You don’t know anything about the real world. You keep this up, and you’ll get hurt. I’m not afraid to be the bad guy!” 

Kamala’s fists expand. “Bring it. I’m not afraid to turn you in.” She swings a fist and connects with his head. To her surprise though, he doesn’t go flying back. “Wh-”

“Look, I warned you. I was trying to be nice. Sorry it had to come to this. I guess you deserve my name, at least.” The man stepped forward. Something didn’t seem right. Wait… Kamala realized. Even a big guy wouldn’t have been able to destroy the crates here. They’re huge. Did she just catch him off balance with the first hit?

She takes a step back. He looks bigger now. Way more than 6 feet. “See, I’m new to this whole gig, but I guess you can call me… Wahash.” Kamala tried to remember her Arabic. The word sounded familiar and… okay he was definitely bigger now! His clothes rip and his black hair is more fur like than she imagined. No wait, there is definitely more hair and okay yeah he’s definitely bigger. Wahash. She remembered now. Beast or monster, that’s what it meant.

“Oh.” Kamala is sent flying back, crashing into a crate behind her. Dazed and groaning, she slowly gets to her feet, feeling her stomach. It was sore but fine. No bleeding, though her outfit is torn. She could now get a good look at Wahash. He towered over her and had to be at least as big as the Hulk, covered in dark brown fur with a mane of black like a lion’s. His snout jutted out, reminding her of a wolf, and his body hunched over reminding her of gorillas at the zoo. Now it was the girl’s turn to say a little prayer as she avoided another attack from his claws. She barely manages to stretch out of the way, but three more tears appear in the costume.

“Hey!” She hastily rushes to try and cover them up, blushing furiously. She’d put a lot of effort in keeping her costume modest but now the tears were causing her to show more skin than she ever had in her life. “Stop that!” Putting her hands together into a giant mallet, Ms. Marvel tries swinging it down at her foe. Something hits into her stomach though, knocking her aside. Wahash’s long tail was different from the rest of his body, covered in scales and moving on its own. It was like fighting two opponents at once. Brute force won’t work. She has to think smarter!

Pushing worry about her suit to the side, Kamala starts stretching herself out. She grabs a wailing, pulling herself up and tries to disorient Wahash by circling around him. Maybe if she can tie him up, she’ll stand a chance! One of her arms stretches towards another rail but he wastes no time leaping into the air. Wahash grabs the girl by one of the tears on her costume, throwing her hard to the ground. Kamala screams as she falls, hitting the floor with a thud. Sitting back up, she’s now the one who has to reorient.

No! Her costume! She worked so hard on it and even worse, she’s completely exposed! The tattered remains of her top revealed a modest white bra underneath. Looking around, she’s desperate for something proper. “No, I have to focus! This is an emergency situation, it’s okay. Right now I need to beat him!” She leaps into action again, making a giant fist to slam into Wahash but he catches it with ease. Expecting that though, she tries wrapping herself around him.

The monster doesn’t even seem to think it through, just smashing his fist into the ground, pushing Kamala down with him. She unwraps, falling back dazed. Wahash lets out a howl, bringing up his claw. Screaming, Kamala throws her hands up and looks away, waiting for the attack. To her shock though, it doesn’t connect with her arm. She opens her eyes in time to see the nails come down but instead of hitting her chest her head, they rip at the girl’s pants. “Wait, what are you doing! Stop! This is haram!” She begins pounding a fist against Wahash but he doesn’t seem to care at all.

She pulls her fists into another hammer, intending to put all her force into it and free herself. She doesn’t get the chance, the tail wrapping around both wrists and pulling them up. Kamala struggles to free herself but Wahash’s grip is too strong. “Let me go! This isn’t right!” Her complaints continue to fall on deaf ears as more cloth is ruined, leaving Kamala’s most private area completely exposed. She tries to transform her legs to cover herself up but the beast uses one of his pulls against a thigh with one of his claws, digging nails into her skin. She screeches in pain and stops.

Not ready to give up, the young superheroine thinks. She tries to transform something again but it doesn’t work. She hadn’t realized how tired she was getting. Admittedly, Kamala had never used her powers this much without rest, and now she’s feeling completely drained. She barely has enough strength for stretching. “Please, uncle. Stop.” She tries one last plea but knows it won’t do any good. The creature isn’t listening. 

Kamala gasps at what she sees. Some red thing coming out from between his legs. It takes her a second to realize what it is. But, it’s like none she’s seen before! Granted, outside of biology textbooks and a couple of times when she was curious and looked one up were the only times she saw a penis but this was nothing like any of them. The head was a different shape and it bulged at the end and it was big… really big. Something like that wasn’t made to fit in human women. That’s all she could think. She tries to find the strength to escape but it’s too late.

Wahash doesn’t hold back. He thrusts his hip forward with all his might. Kamala can’t get free but she can at least mitigate the damage, forcing her body to stretch to accommodate the massive member. This isn’t at all how she imagined losing her virginity. She wanted to cry and fight but couldn’t. Her strength had to be saved to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Her power let her adjust herself, and make her pussy stretch until she could fit Wahash’s cock perfectly. Even still, it wasn’t a perfect solution. The beast grunted with every thrust, not realizing what was happening and only knowing he was enjoying his new mate. Kamala meanwhile is acutely aware of how wrong this is. Even with her powers, she was being stretched to her limit by this thing. She also doesn’t know how to cope with the humiliation of her first night as a superheroine and her first time having sex both being spent getting literally fucked into the ground by a giant monster.

Worst of all, and the thing she least wants to think about, is that some part of her is enjoying this. She quivers and her pussy tightens with every throb of Wahash’s cock, and at times it even feels good. It’s wrong though and she can’t get over that. Eventually, she has to stop struggling, conserving her energy to make sure he doesn’t hurt her. She shudders in pleasure at one point and is forced to stretch all the way at the end. That feels different though, which she realizes when Wahash turns away and lets her wrists go but doesn’t pull out. She tries to move but it becomes quickly apparent they’re stuck together.

No, no way. Kamala doesn’t know what’s going on, but she isn’t accepting being stuck to this monster for who knows how long! Forcing a bit more energy out of herself, she manages to stretch enough to pull free, quickly scrambling away. She pulls her knees up to her chin, going into a guarded position, but Wahash doesn’t attack. He just grunts and begins to circle around.

It isn’t long before he starts to shrink back into the man she saw before, only a lot more naked. He looks down at Kamala with a face full of regret. “Sorry about that. I tried to warn you. I can’t really control him. He’s driven by instinct. I’m just glad he didn’t kill you.”

“Glad? Don’t think you can get away with this! You’re a criminal! I’m going to stop you!”

The man starts looking around the warehouse before coming back with a couple of large coats. He tosses one over to Kamala. “It’s not much, but it’ll keep you covered and warm until you get home at least.” He puts the other on himself and starts to leave.

“Hey, we’re not done! Did you hear me?! I’m going to stop you!” Kamala tries to be intimidating but she barely has the energy to stand, let alone chase after the man.

He stops and looks back at her. “So you want a round two then? Right now?” The young superheroine freezes up. “That’s what I thought. You seem like a good kid. Focus on taking down the real threats and remember others won’t be so nice.” Kamala watches him walk away and swears to herself that this won’t be the end. She’ll stop him, and all other bad guys. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/arabiansmut for updates to Superfirsts and my other works.


End file.
